Kira Vincent-Davis
Kira Vincent-Davis (born July 9, 1979 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Michel Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Katie Collins (ep6) *Air (2007) - Minagi Tohno, Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10), Young Yukito Kunisaki *Air Gear (2007) - Emily Adachi *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Ryunosuke Natsume *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Asumi Hougetsu *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Rin *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Ayumu Kasuga, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Ryo Misaki *Best Student Council (2007) - Pucchan, Rino Rando, Chika (ep21), Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2003) - Reporter (ep11) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Tsugumi Higashijujo *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Takeshi Saehara, Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Karin Shiraishi *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Shin-Lu Belvedere *Elfen Lied (2005) - Lucy/'Nyu', Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Cute Puchuus (ep22), Lead Puchuus, Puchuu Queen (ep7), Puchuus, Random Puchuus, Ropponmatsu 2, Shopgirl (ep8), Video Game (ep11), Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Ur *Flip Flappers (2018) - Irodori, Welwitschia, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003) - Manami Akagi (ep8), Mayuko Uchida, Whispered Girl (ep1), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Xia Yu Lan, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Ena Saeki (ep1), Mayuko (ep4), Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Manabu (ep22), Multi-Armed Statue (ep21), Ryota Sugihara, Sadayo Suzumura, Tetsuo's Baby, Wife with Knife (ep22), Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Cabbie's Daughter (ep10), Matsushima (ep18), Teacher (ep11), Additional Voices *Gilgamesh (2006) - Reporter (ep21) *Gravion (2004) - Mizuki Tachibana *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Mizuki Tachibana *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Kanzashi Sarashiki, Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Boy A (ep13) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Child #2 (ep1) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Omitsu, Additional Voices *Madlax (2005-2006) - Elenore Baker *Magikano (2007-2008) - Maika Yoshikawa *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Rokujo (ep7) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Akemi Saruwatari (ep1), Connie Wong (ep3), Additional Voices *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Najica Hiiragi *Neo Ranga (2003) - Yuuhi Shimabara, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Pandaikon, Young Kakuhama (ep7), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Kid (ep17), Russian Boy (ep6), Young Nazarov (ep6), Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - Eris *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Akesato, Omitsu (ep1), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Morika *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Mother *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kokoa Shuzen *Saiyuki (2003) - Chinpu (ep13) *Shadow Skill (2006) - Fais (ep14), Kaila Lu Luka *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Miss Evans (ep77), Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Mamoru *Strike Witches (2010) - Mio Sakamoto *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Mio Sakamoto *Suzuka (2007) - Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Doji Ibaragi/Shogiku, Mai Suzakuin, Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves (1999-2000) - Ninja Elf (ep10), Romina, Violet (ep7) *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Elvish School Girl (ep6), Lana (ep2), Young Junpei (ep4), Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Hostage (ep11), Peter *Venus Versus Virus (2008) - Child C (ep7), Kyoko (eps5-12), Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Yuri Fuyude *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Natsuna Hotaru, Seira (ep6) *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Lapis Roman, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Pyocola Analogue III, Little Brother, Young Boy, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Palme *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Kanata Mugen *New Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning (2001) - Kurumi Kisaga, Additional Voices *Power Dolls (1999) - Alpha Pilot (ep2), Operator (ep2) *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Mio Sakamoto *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Ryunosuke Natsume *Area 88 (2006) - Young Shin (ep1), Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (2003) - Kiya (ep6) *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Half (2000) - Yellow Slime (ep1), Additional Voices *Spectral Force (2003) - Ranjay 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors